The use of anastomotic devices is well known in the art. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,453,056 (Zack); 2,638,901 (Sugarbaker); 3,155,095 (Brown); 3,254,650 (Collito); 4,233,981 (Schonmacher); 4,294,255 (Jeroe); 4,523,592 (Daniel); 4,624,255 (Shenck et al.); 4,657,091 (Walsh et al.); 4,693,249 (Shenck et al.); 4,705,039 (Sakaguchi et al.); 4,728,328 (Hughes); and 4,747,407 (Heng et al.).
These patents are discussed in part in the above-identified parent application, the disclosure of which parent is, by reference, incorporated herein.
The known prior art devices of the type are not fully satisfactory. Some of the problems confronted are:
the device requires a pronounced eversion of the tubular structure being anastomosed;
a severe clamping pressure may be exerted which may be causative of necrosis or at least result in diminished blood flow and prolonged healing;
the device is awkward to use in contradistinction to efficient surgical procedure;
the device is relatively sophisticated with respect to manufacture and use; and
the device does not allow for the inflammation and growth of tissue of the lumen.